


just getting started

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Dumb boys being dumb, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Gouenji…” Endou sat up, looking over at the other, eyes full of curiosity. “Have you ever kissed someone?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	just getting started

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i've been thinking about this for ages and i'm still unsure about how to write gouenji bc first inazuma fic but wtvr wtvr  
> man these two frickin ruined my life, i want my tears back

After an impromptu practice, the two of them laid in the grass, worn out but happy.

“Hey, Gouenji…” Endou sat up, looking over at the other, eyes full of curiosity. “Have you ever kissed someone?”

Gouenji glanced over, an eyebrow raised. “Where did that come from?”

Leaning back on his hands, Endou looked up towards the sky. “Well I saw someone get confessed to today, and now they’re going out. When you’re dating someone that usually involves holding hands and kissing and stuff, right?”

Ears perking up, Gouenji straightened himself up a bit, trying not to look too interested. “Well, that’s generally a given.”

“I see.” Endou went quiet for a minute, before turning towards Gouenji again. “But have you?”

“No, not yet. I haven’t had time to think about that sort of stuff, with the soccer club and all.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

It grew silent, save for the faint noises from town, as neither of them had anything else to add onto the conversation. Gouenji grasped at some grass beneath his hand, pulling some of it out while he racked his brain, trying to come up with  _something_.  “Do you wanna try it?”

“With who?” Endou had that look on his face that Gouenji couldn’t quite read (which was odd, because he almost always knew what the other was thinking), but he figured he already came this far…

“Who else do you see around here?” Gouenji muttered before leaning over and pressing his lips against Endou’s, their foreheads and noses bumping into each other, teeth accidentally scraping against lips.

It was a disaster, and definitely not how Gouenji thought it would turn out.

Pulling back, Gouenji opened his mouth to apologize, but Endou spoke before he got the chance.  “That didn’t feel right…”  

Moving on pure instinct, Endou leaned back in, catching Gouenji by surprise. There was still some nose bumping, less teeth, and a hand might’ve slipped onto Gouenji’s hip. Endou started to pull back, but Gouenji’s thoughts finally caught up with him, grasping at Endou’s shirt (a little more desperately than he would’ve liked to) and pulling him back in for more.

When they finally broke for air, (they haven’t quite figured out how to breathe while kissing), Endou broke out into that silly grin of his, and Gouenji couldn’t help but smile back.  

“Let’s go get some ramen, Gouenji!”

“Sure thing, Endou.”


End file.
